1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone terminal connection cover, and more particularly to a telephone terminal connection cover which is able to prevent falling object from damaging the terminal connection and is able to prevent the terminal connection from becoming rusty due to the moisture in the air.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, a terminal connection of a public pay phone has no protection device to protect the terminal connection. In order to protect the terminal connection from being damaged by falling objects or becoming rusty because of the moisture in the air, a usual solution to this problem is to use an adhesive tape to cover the surface of the terminal connection. However, the adhesion of the adhesive tape usually will hinder the maintenance work because the screws on the terminal connection will be attached to each other.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a terminal connection cover to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a terminal connection cover to protect the terminal connection of a telephone from being damaged by a falling object.
Furthermore, a still objective of the invention is that the cover is able to prevent the terminal connection of a telephone from becoming rusty because of the holes defined in the cover.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.